Dream Girl
by Ruia
Summary: Shizuka POV. Not too sad. Unrequited feelings and a bit of yuri. One-sided Mai/Shizuka. Shizuka watches her dream girl and muses a bit.


Title: Dream Girl

Author: SilvaraMaxwell

Rating: PG

Warnings: Unrequited feelings, mentions of yuri (girl x girl), mentions of het., some sexual implications, very minor spoilers

Pairings: Mostly mentions of Mai/Shizuka

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!

Shizuka POV

They're fighting over me. Again. It's a usual occurrence. I'm quite used it by now. Throw one arm around me. Have it pushed off and replaced with another arm. The sound of my oniichan's angry yelling. A short period of time where they both back off, then more arguing over who is going to do some trivial thing for me.

It's nice to have so much attention from two older, handsome boys.

It would be even nicer if I liked boys at all-- older, handsome ones or not.

Of course, they don't know that. None of them do. Not even shedoes.

I'm a bit afraid, truth be told, to tell anyone. I think... I think my oniichan would accept me for who I am. But what about her? Would she be disgusted? Would she turn away? Would I never see her smiling, teasing face directed at me?

...But no, she couldn't be that mean. She teases a lot. Sometimes she pretends not to care. But I know she does. I'm sure of it.

Just... she doesn't care quite the way I care about her.

I know she doesn't. Perhaps I could be a little sister to her, but nothing more. I often tell myself that that's more than enough. And, when she gives me a secretive wink and smile, letting me in on some big joke-- usually on my oniichan-- I can believe that it really is enough. At least I'm a part of her life.

I try to remind myself of this at night, when it's most difficult to believe it's true. When I can't believe that I could be satisfied just sitting back and watching as she sways her hips while flirting with some random guy. Or as her red, full lips dare to kiss someone else's mouth, and her breasts practically pop out of her top into another's face while she leans dangerously low.

My oniichan would be shocked if he heard me think like that. So would the two boys with their arms around me. It makes me giggle slightly.

I ignore the odd looks the boys give me. I'm sure I should say something to distract them, but I can't. She's looking over at me now. I stare back at her into her lovely purple eyes, and I hope the expression on my face isn't too unusual. People might start asking question if I'm constantly looking at her like a love-sick puppy.

...Love-sick puppy... Oddly appropriate, I suppose, considering that seems to be my oniichan's hated nickname.

She turns back around and stretches. From my angle, I can just make out the expanse of flat, smooth stomach exposed as her shirt and jacket lift with the movement. I can just imagine my lips moving along that taut skin, what it would feel like to slide my tongue down over her body. Muscles clenching under my mouth as she arches towards me, making the most amazing sounds and begging me to go lower... 

My oniichan thinks I'm too young to have such thoughts. Well, he also thinks I like boys. He would freak out if he knew what I did sometimes at night while thinking of her.

I can feel my face flush slightly. Everyone will probably think it's just because of the two boys who are glued to my sides, despite my oniichan's annoyance over it.

She glances over at me again, though, and I swear she knows the truth.

But... that's not possible, right?

I think, perhaps, I'm a bit paranoid.

Sometimes... Sometimes I wish I could tell her. I imagine finally revealing my secret to her and finding out that she feels the same way. Then, everyone is happy for us, and my oniichan doesn't pick on her the way he would with a boy. Everything is perfect. I never want it to end.

I hear her laughing, and she leans against a boy I don't know, flirting.

I let out an inaudible sigh and try not to be too upset over my broken image.

It is, after all, only a dream.

Not what I envisioned when I first started writing. Oh well, please tell me what you think anyway!


End file.
